A Not So Joyous Reunion
by xXBrightSongXx
Summary: When Amy finds a engagement ring in the TARDIS, what will the Doctor say of it? What lies ahead for the small gang in the near future? All of which revolves around this tiny ring. 11/Rose Amy/Rory Dark!Tentwo. Doctor!Whump Reunion fic
1. Chapter 1

"DOCTOR!" Amy's shrill scream echoed threw the control room, causing the Doctor to smack his head on the electronics above him as he tinkered away.

"Pond?" He responded, going back to his TARDIS tinkering. "What is this?" She said rather sternly as she stomped over and stared at him threw the see-through floor.

"Amy... I don't see anything." Amy responded by thrusting a black velvet box out towards the floor. The Doctor's gaze instantly hardened. "Where did you get that?" Amy crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor. "I said... Where did you get that!" He replied in a low yell as he slid out from under the floor, hopping up to her and snatching the box from her hands.

"Don't play funny with me Doctor... That's and engagement ring... Why the hell do you of all people have an engagement ring?" The doctor stared down at the box and flipped it open; Inside lay a silver ring, a single gem layed upon the top, a small ruby shaped like a rose.

"Doctor?" Amy said, snapping the Doctor out of his thoughts as he snapped the box closed. "I-" Amy frowned. "Doctor... seriously... we have known each other for nearly 2 years... You still don't trust me enough to tell me why you have it?" The Doctor let his head droop. Amy had a good point.

"Her name was Rose..." He mumbled quite quietly. "She... I screwed up. She got sucked into another universe... Only thing she has left to remember me by is the baby TARDIS..." He mumbled, twirling the box in his fingers for a moment before turning and walking off to who knows where in the TARDIS.

"Baby TARDIS?" She mumbled to herself. "'Ey, TARDIS... Your alive right?" The TARDIS rumbled a affirmative. "The baby TARDIS... Did it come from you?" The TARDIS rumbled another affirmative. "Can you... track it? Bring it here? Or bring us to it?" There was a brief silence before the TARDIS rumbled an affirmative. "Without destroying time?" Another yes. Amy smiled... planning time.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"RORY!" Amy yelled merrily, skipping down the halls of the TARDIS. "Amy?" Rory said, poking his head out of their room. Amy skidded to a hault.

"Rory... The Doctor! He has a lover! Well I guess It's more like he had a lover... sorta... I dunno. She ain't dead... but she is really far away." Rory raised a brow. "The Doctor? He has a lover?" Amy nodded. "Rory we gotta help get her back to him... It's the least we can do for him..." "How do you know about her?" Rory questioned. "Uh... I sorta found an engagement ring..." Rory went wide eyed. "Wait... they were engaged?" Amy shook her head. "No... The day he was going to ask her... she was pulled into another universe..." Rory frowned. "That's horrible!" Amy nodded, a tiny grin forming. "So Mr. Invincible, You gonna help?" "Hey I am not invincible I just died uh... a couple times..." Amy slapped his shoulder playfully "The TARDIS said it would be able to safefully track down rose using the baby TARDIS she has as it used to be part of this one." Rory quirked another brow. "TARDIS can have babies?" Amy shrugged. "I guess..."

_"Amelia! Little Amelia... We are going to find my pink and yellow human?_

Amy went wide eyed. "Rory... tell me you heard that..." Rory nodded slowly.

_"A-Are you the TARDIS?" "Yes Amelia..." "How are you talking to me?" "Not easily it is taking a lot of power... but anything for my yellow and pink human." _

Amy thought for a moment, pink and yellow human? Probably meant Rose.

_"TARDIS... do you have an actual name?" "I feel that TARDIS is a perfectly resonable name... but if you insist... What was it that the Doctor calls me... Rexy...Lexy... Sexy? Oh! Yes! Sexy that's it!" _

Amy shared a glance with Rory before bursting out in laughter.

"What's going on here?" Came the Doctor's voice as he walked down the hallway.

"You...Called...Your...TARDIS...Sexy..." She said between laughing fits.

The Doctor looked from Rory to Amy and then glaring at the wall of the TARDIS acusingly before adding defensivly; "That was one time!" The TARDIS rummbled in accusation. "Okay maybe 3 times..." Another rumble. "Okay fine I lost count of how many times..." The Doctors statement only added to the two Pond's laughter.

"Thanks alot..." The Doctor mumbled to the TARDIS which sent him a not so sorry apolegetic rumble.

"You lot, I have to go do...stuff for a while... I'll be back in 5 minutes...or 10...or 3 hours..." The doctor said, mumbling on before turning and heading out the door.

_"Sexy Sexy Sexy!" _The TARDIS ranted happily away. Amy rolled her eyes. "So uh...Sexy... whats gonna happen if your using your power to communicate with us?" _"Oh not much... just no big time jumps for a while! But any thing for my little wolf." _"Wolf?" Amy questioned. _"Bad Wolf. It is the power that Rose holds." _Amy nodded dumbly, not really understanding. "Can you maybe show us a picture of Rose?" Amy asked hopping over to the console with Rory right behind her.

There was a low whirring noise and soon a picture of a young blonde woman appeared on the screen. "Oh no wonder he fell for her eh Rory?" Rory nodded.

_"Yes! I have done it!" _The TARDIS exclaimed happily. "What exactly have you done then eh?" Came a voice from the door, causing Amy and Rory to spin, coming face to face with the Doctor.

The Doctors question was ignored as the TARDIS whirred into action, sending is occupants flying against the walls suddenly before stopping.

"What have you done?" The Doctor questioned marching angirly over to the console. _"I went through Amelia's wall." _The Doctor's eyes widdened and he shot over to the door, flinging it open.

"Airships...It's... We're in Pete's world..." The Doctor breathed, stepping out of the TARDIS. Amy bounced out after him. "Well let's go find this Rose of yours! Gosh playing matchmaker is fun." The Doctor spun on her. "Are you mad! She...has someone." His voice lowering at the last part. "Oh I know Doctor! TARDIS told me and Rory everything! And you failed to see one important thing. Think about it. If a child has a favourite teddy that they sleep with every night, and one day they loose it, it can never be replaced! Even if you were to give them an exact duplicate." The Doctor stared at Amy for a moment before nodding. "Fine. We will go. But if they are happy I am not getting in the middle of it!" He snapped before hurrying down the street.

Amy sighed and ran after him. Rory hesitated a moment before taking a step. _"Nurse human! Wait! Wolf cub is in trouble! If the Doctor barges in he will be captured by... Flamestick...nonono...uh, Firetwig...no... torchwood? Yes! Torchwood! The Bad Wolf is coming!" _Rory stared back at the TARDIS his mouth agape before quickly running after Amy and The Doctor.

* * *

**HEYYYY GUYS :D First Doctor Who story! WHOOOO... anywayssssss**

**I'm not a huge fan of the Meta-Crisis/Duplicate/Donna Doctor... Never have been never will be! But right now this story could go one of two ways... either he is dead...or he is alive and will be quite angry when the real Doctor shows up... I think I'm going to go with the latter as it would prove for a more interesting story line!**

**The TARDIS talking... yup... like she explains in the story, It lowers her power levels A TON not just a little bit but to the extent she would only barely be able to move forward or backwards in time by a year... I think thats a fair enough trade to her being able to talk...**

**Now then... I'm going to try as hard as I can to match personalities correctly but believe me... these people have the hardest personalities to write about... it doesn't help that the TARDIS only appears in one episode showing her personality (That being The Doctor's Wife... I think...) And then there is the Doctor who can be happy and cheery, ranting on about incoherent things one second and then go all 'Oncoming Storm' the next... talk about multiple personalities... gosh...Well I guess he does sorta have multiple personalities if you count the whole 'Dreamlord' thing... hmmm maybe it won't be so hard to write his rants as it seems I am ranting right now... soooo I guess I shall go! and leave you with a nice bold and italic _ALLONS-Y _...never liked Geronimo or Fantastic... fantastic is just boring... Geronimo is to... idk ranting again...**

**_~Bst_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor could probably say that he was probably more nervous than he had ever been before. What was he even doing here? He couldn't just waltz up to Rose... She had his clone... he definitely couldn't go ruining her happiness.

He spun round suddenly, causing Amy to jump with shock.

"I cant just go up to her Amy! We have to leave." Of course Rory chose this point to intervene.

"Um if it makes a difference, the TARDIS said there was a thing called Torchwood to look out for..."

The doctor turned to Rory narrowing his eyes in thought.

"There isn't suppose to be Torchwood here..." He mumbled.

Amy looked at him expectantly.

The Doctor let out a groan. "Fine! But we do not under any circumstances tell anyone who we are!" The Doctor said before spinning and stomping off towards Canary Wharf.

"Sometimes I think he's a five year old in disguise..." Amy mumbled before grabbing Rory's hand and hurrying after the Doctor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Deep Under Canary Wharf-

Rose blinked her eyes open groggily, not that it mattered that they were open... her vision was one of the first things to go.

She vaguely heard a deadlock disengage and a door slide open, followed by familiar footsteps.

She knew what was to come, but there was no use fighting... she was strapped down to a lab table about 50 floors underground.

"'Ello Rose, how are you today." Rose scoffed at his politeness.

"Oh just fine... John." She refused to defile his name on this vile creature.

John made a clicking noise with his tougne. "Now Rose, we both know that isn't my name. Now address me correctly."

Rose shook her head defiantly, she wouldn't!

John made a angry snarl and grabbed a handful of Rose's hair and pulling it painfully.

"Say It!" He snarled angrily.

"Doctor." Rose chocked out, squeezing her eyes shut to keep tears from falling.

"Again!" John yelled, pulling her hair harder.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled again. And to be quite honest, she didn't really know if she actually meant it as a plead for help.

* * *

Veerry important! Read this!

Hey look! I'm not dead :D well after being targeted by some strange guy who apparently thinks that when a girl beats you in a video game, you destroy them on the internet?But then again there are no girls on the internet soooo...

So basically I was hacked, and I've had to reformat my computer, so I lost all of my stuff, oh noez! But I've pretty much managed to get the gist of everything back to normal so I should be able to upload more frequently now! Yaaaaaayyy!

I know this chapter is very short and I'm soooooo sorry but unfortunately I'm failing my math class and I need to catch up so uh that thing I said earlier about more frequent uploads might be a bit toned down... until I catch up at least.

Why is it that I find the idea of psycho tentwo so intriguing... idk... poor Rose is having a bad day because of it though...

Next time: The Doctor cheats, Rory goes Roman and Tentwo reveals.

Lol I'm turning into moffat... giving out tiny clues...

~Bst


	3. Chapter 3

"You know now would be a great time for you to be a Immortal plastic Roman." Amy said nonchalantly to Rory as they trailed behind the Doctor.

"I hardly see how that is relevant to the situation..." He mumbled back grumpily, knowing what was to come.

"Aw puh-leeezzzeee Rory! For me!" Amy said back in a whiny voice, her eyes wide and shining.

Rory sighed but complied.

"Thou shalt not enter the tomb of the Pandorica or thou shalt perish!" He said with a sarcastic voice.

He heard the Doctor giggle up ahead.

"Oh shut up will you!"

He let out a sigh as both the Doctor and Amy burst into laughter.

He really didn't like Shakespearian times...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"You do know why I am doing this don't you?" John asked nonchalantly as he examined the bloodied scalpel he had been cutting with before peering over at Rose who now sported some pretty nasty cuts.

She didn't respond to his question.

He sighed. "I want to know how you did it, so I can do it to myself. One does not simply morph into a time lady you know. This body is so disgusting! I can't take it!" He yelled, throwing the scalpel at the wall, earning a sob from Rose.

John let out a growl and picked up a container full of vinegar from the table besides him and unscrewed the lid.

"Tell me." He growled impatiently.

Rose screwed her unseeing eyes shut.

"TELL ME!" He screamed, dumping the whole bottle of vinegar on Rose's sliced up stomach, ripping a scream from Rose's lips.

He almost felt sorry, but not really.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and lifted his head up.

"Someone's screaming." He said uncertainly

Amy exchanged a look with Rory.

"No one is screaming Doctor."

The Doctor shook his head. "In my head, someone is screaming telepathically. A female... oh what have I done..."

Amy looked worried now.

"Doctor...?"

He spun round.

"Only Time lords can communicate telepathically like that..."

Amy's face went from worried to confused.

The Doctor sighed. "I should have seen this coming! Why didn't I see this coming!" He yelled before running up the steps to Torchwood.

The building itself was made to look abandoned.

"So, if this is a government agency, then how are we gonna get in?" Amy questioned.

The Doctor shuddered in response and pulled out what looked like a ID card.

"I'm going to cheat." He said before plastering on a fake grin, spinning round and opening the door, being met by a guard.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?"

* * *

Wooooooooo new chapter.

If there is any confusion, the Doctor is pretending to be Jack. There isn't any parallel Jack... I think the universe would implode...

Do you guys want me to start answering reviews? I'll post the replies in an author note before each chapter if you do.

Next Time:  
Rose Doesn't know, the Doctor says 13, Tentwo is victorious, and the TARDIS finds her swimming pool.


	4. Chapter 4

The guard looked at the Doctor with a confused look on his face, almost identical to the looks on Amy and Rory's faces.

"Captain Jack...?" The guard questioned.

The Doctor nodded and held the ID up.

"Of Torchwood three!" The Doctor said enthusiastically.

The man looked confused but stepped out of the way and let the Doctor in.

Amy and Rory quickly brushed past and joined the Doctor inside.

"Who the hell is Jack?" Amy questioned as they headed towards the reception desk.

"You don't wanna know..." the Doctor whispered back as they neared the desk.

"I'm looking for John Smith?" The Doctor said to the young women at the desk.

She looked up briefly.

"He's usually in the lab on the top floor, number 23." The Doctor quickly thanked her and headed towards the elevator.

He spun round and faced Amy and Rory.

"I need you two to stay here. Stall the other me, TARDIS showed you a picture of him." He said hurriedly before running into the elevator and pushing the button for the top floor.

"And if I don't come back, you leave." He said as an after thought as the door closed and the elevator started up.

It seemed like forever before the elevator doors finally pinged open.

Meanwhile the TARDIS was preparing for what 27 out of 30 of the timelines ended up as. The other 3... she didn't want to think about them.

The Doctor stepped out into the hallway cautiously and looked around, spotting lab 23 on his right.

Stepping up to it and silently praying that this would work, he slid Jack's ID in the lock.

He almost whooped for joy when the door slid open.

The first thing he saw was the blood. There was so much blood. Most of it was in old brown stains on the floor but there was some bloodied hand prints on the wall, as well as some splatters here and there.

The second thing he noticed was the huddle in the corner.

Rose.

He quickly stepped across the room, trying to avoid stepping in the blood, but failing multiple times.

He crouched down in front of Rose, who looked like she was trying to hide the fact she was just crying.

Oh god she thought he was there to hurt her.

"Rose." He whispered causing her to freeze.

"W-Who are y-you?" She questioned with a very noticeable stutter.

"Look at me..." The Doctor said softly.

Rose let out a sob.

"I-I can't...see..." She sobbed out.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realised what she was saying, but he had to push past it.

"Do you know who I am?" He questioned softly.

Rose shook her head no, she was starting to shake, obviously expecting more pain.

"Rose I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Rose hesitated before nodding slowly.

The Doctor leaned forward and pulled Rose against him, positioning her ear on his hearts.

"Rose... what do you hear?"

Rose stilled for a second before letting out a sob.

"Y-You came b-back! He s-said you w-wouldn't but I-I knew you w-would..."

The Doctor buried his face in her hair.

"I'm so, so sorry Rose... I didn't know the Bad Wolf didn't leave..."

Rose nodded against his chest.

"H-he said I-I turned into a T-Time L-Lord..." Rose said, trying to stop her crying.

"You have Rose... and I'm so so sorry."

Rose shook her head.

"N-No its good... N-Now I can stay w-with you forever...right? O-Oh god d-don't leave me h-here!" Rose said as the sobbing returned.

The Doctor made sushing noises as he rubbed her back.

"No Rose, you are coming with me."

Rose's sobbings came to a halt as footsteps and a whistling sounded in the hallway.

"Rose I need you to listen to me, don't let him know I'm here, I need to take him by surprise or I have no chance."

Rose nodded shakily against his chest.

The Doctor quickly pryed Rose's arms off of him and scurried into the corner next to the door.

As the Doctor crouched and waited, he could slowly feel his anger rising as he saw Rose starting to shiver in the corner at the other side of the room.

He froze in place as he heard the metal door slide open.

"Hello there Rosie! I brought you a present!" John said gleefully, holding up a shopping bag.

The Doctor gulped as he stared at the bag, it really couldn't be good.

He felt his anger rise exponentially as John pulled a whip out of the bag.

"A man suggested I should ride horses, said I was light enough, gave me this whip as a gift, though I really don't see why I should waste it on a horse while I have you!" John said, raising the whip above the cowering Rose, preparing to swing it downwards.

That was all the Doctor could take.

Quietly he shot out and wrapped his arm around John's neck, causing him to drop the whip.

"Do not move." The Doctor hissed into John's ear.

John chuckled "Oh no! We've got a bad ass over here!" And in one fluid motion, John latched on to the Doctor's arm and spun as a sickening crack filled the room, signaling the Doctor's newly broken arm as he fell to the ground on his stomach with a groan.

John stared at the heap momentarily before his eyes widened with realisation and glee.

"Oh you really shouldn't have come back... but I'm quite glad you did..." John said as he grabbed the discarded whip and brought it down with a crack on the Doctor's back. It tore threw the thin fabric of his shirt quite easily and left a nasty red welt beneath.

The Doctor let out a small hiss as the pain seeped into his back. But he was only allowed momentary relief as John started whipping relentlessly until it finally tore a scream from the Doctor's mouth, though at that point there was no untouched skin left on his back.

"Well, that was fun, what do you think Rose?" John said happily as he let the whip drop to the ground.

The Doctor vaguely heard Rose whimper.

"My thought exactly Rose! Why don't we give him a broken leg to go with that arm?" John said menacingly as he approached.

He groaned as John lifted his leg up and place it on a small stool. There was a small pause before a very very heavy object smashed against it, earning a crack from below the Doctor's knee.

The Doctor let out a scream as the bone shattered, earning a chuckle from John.

"This is quite entertaining! Don't you think Rose?"

He heard Rose whimper again.

"So wha-" John was abruptly cut off as an intercom filled the room.

"John the meeting has started, your needed."

John let out a growl.

"I'll be back." He hissed as he stomped out of the room.  
The Doctor set to work immediately, carefully pushing himself onto his unbroken leg and limping over to Rose.

"Rose I'm going to need you to stand up, we need to get out." The Doctor said, his voice hoarse.

Rose looked up at him with her unseeing eyes and stood unsteadily reaching out for the wall blindly.

The Doctor reached into his pockets and grabbed his slightly bloodied sonic and held it up in the air as he activated it.

"Oh please work..." he mumbled.

Soon enough the whirring sound of the TARDIS filled the room and the Doctor saw Rose's face light up exponentially.

Finally the TARDIS landed with a thump and the Doctor started to guide Rose to the door as he limped behind her.

Finally he pushed the doors open and then they were both in, the TARDIS slamming the doors behind them.

"Amy! Rory!?" The Doctor called, he really hoped his companions listened to him this time.

Thankfully he heard the thump of footsteps as he sat Rose down in the captain's chair.

"Doctor we- oh my lord what happened!" Amy cried.

The Doctor ignored her in favour of sending his ship into the Time Vortex and silently out of the crack and back into their own universe.

But his good leg then decided to give out on him before he could leave the universe, causing him to fall to the floor with a yelp as he landed on his back.

Rory, his nurse side taking over, shot forward, kneeling over the Doctor's body, which was now shivering uncontrollably.

Rose was quite stressed out, not knowing what was going on, and was leaning on the edge of his seat.

John had never been that rough with her, he usually did small things for an extended period of time. She didn't really want to think of what shape the Doctor would have been in if he had been there longer.

The Doctor, ignoring Rory's pleas to let him fix him up, curled in on himself, protecting his broken arm and leg from more harm.

Rose stood up on wobbly legs and listened to where Rory was on the ground pleading to the Doctor, who seemed to be going into shock.

She wobbled over to the sound, much against Amy's please and plopped down beside Rory, gathering the trembling Doctor in her arms, earning a whimper.

"'M sorry Rose, he's p-probably done worse to you..." The Doctor said with a small tremor.

Rose shook her head. "But he hasn't..."

The Doctor obviously didn't believe her, but didn't argue. He sagged into her arms, the trembling a little better.

Rory realised he had passed out.

"Shoot!" He said angrily, causing Rose to jump, but he didn't notice.

"I can't help him! He may be allergic to some type of like metal!" He seethed.

Rose mumbled something, obviously afraid of Rory's enraged state.

Still not paying heed to Rose's obvious uncomfortableness, he continued to yell abuse.

It was Amy that finally noticed as Rose started to tremble, obviously taking a lot of strength not to bolt.

"Rory! Shut up! Your upsetting her!" Amy hissed.

Rory instantly stopped, glancing over at Rose, ashamed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Aspirin..." Rose mumbled.

Rory looked confused. "What?"

"He's allergic to Aspirin..." She said quietly.

Rory's eyes widened before he jumped into action, carefully scooping the Doctor up out of Rose's arm and standing.

"I've got to get him bandaged, Amy help Rose to the infirmary." He said quickly as he darted off.

Amy helped Rose up and supported her weight on her shoulder, guiding her down the hallways towards the infirmary.

"He's not usually like that you know... just figured the Doctor had worse injuries...now then..." Amy said as they neared the infirmary.

"How would you like to see again?"

Rose's face lit up instantly.

"I-I want to see w-what he looks l-like..." Rose said as they continued down the hallway.

Amy looked confused.

"T-The Doctor... he's c-changed..." She said as the walked into the infirmary, noticing the closed door to the surgery.

"Oh my, was the break that bad?"Amy gasped, the wrong thing to say quite obviously, as Rose started to tremble.

Amy quickly sat her on the infirmary bed and made sushing noises.

"Don't you worry, he'll be alright...now how about those eyes?"Amy said with a smile, though Rose obviously couldn't see it.

Rose nodded hastily.

Amy grabbed an item that looked similar to a laser from the desk beside her.

The Doctor had taught her and Rory how to use it, though she couldn't recall the name, it was used to treat most injuries.

She told Rose to sit still and shone the laser in her eyes, after a few moment it beeped signaling it was done.

Amy looked expectantly at Rose while she blinked a few times and then smiled with glee.

"No wonder the Doctor likes you, you're ginger!"

Amy giggled and helped Rose stand.

"We'll go see if we can go in..." Amy said as she helped Rose limp towards the surgery door.

Amy popped it open and the two slid in quietly.

Rory looked up from where he was sitting in his chair.

"He's good now, should wake up any minute." He said tiredly as he leaned back against his chair.

Amy helped Rose into the chair next to the Doctor's head while she went and joined her husband.

Rose looked over the Doctor, he had most definitely changed, gone was the uncontrollable mess of brown hair, as well as his towering skinny figure.

Rose caught her breath when she saw his eyelids flutter.

The Doctor let out a low groan and opened his eyes groggily. Upon seeing Rose, he smiled.

"New new new Doctor then?" She rasped, her voice still sore.

His smile disappeared.

"Sorry... didn't mean to..." He said quietly.

Rose smiled. "Your eyes are still the same..."

He opened his mouth to correct her but the shut it, realising what she was saying.

"I suppose so..." he said, his smile returning.

Rose's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh gosh I've got to go get my family before John figures out we are gone..."

The Doctor nodded and went to stand but was pushed back down by Rory.

"Don't you move." He said strictly before turning to Rose.

"You as well. I'm sure the TARDIS won't mind piloting herself one time." Rory said as he dragged Amy away, leaving the Doctor with Rose, who then went on to burst into tears, causing the Doctor to pull her head down against his chest.

He made sushing noises as he stroked her hair.

When Rose had calmed down a little, he leaned forward towards her ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

Rose sniffed. "Quite right to." She said shakily.

The Doctor smiled warmly and planted a kiss on her head.

"My beautiful Rose Tyler."

The TARDIS would have sighed if she could, she now only had 12 timelines to be worried about.

Better find the pool then...

* * *

Wooooo! Got it done! Sorry for the delay, had quite alot of homework to do.

Ermerhgerd dercter whermp (ooh my Gawd doctor whump)

Next Time:

John can smell a TARDIS from a mile away( he wishes), Jackie faints, and the Doctor is afraid.


End file.
